Eirena
“I have left everything behind... only hope guides me now.” :-Eirena Eirena the Enchantress is one of the three followers featured in Diablo III. Biography Early Life Eirena grew up during the Mage Clan Wars. During her youth, Eirena and her sisters were the servants of a Vizjerei mage. She secretly read her master's spell books and taught her sisters what she learned, though the first spells they learned were nothing more than tricks. Once she miscast a charm spell and Sister Lysa was fawning over her for weeks. Ignorance and bliss ended, however, when she and her sisters learned that their master had begun to summon demons. Upon learning this, the sisters waited until their master and other mages joined together in a ritual to summon a greater demon. Knowing of the mages' evil, Eirena and her sisters used their magic to kill the mages before they could complete their ritual. The mages, however, cursed them with their last breaths, and it seemed that they, too, would fall. But when Eirena awoke, she found the Prophet standing over her. Her life hung by a thread, but the Prophet used his powers to heal her and her sisters. He commended them on their deeds, and offered to train them further. They accepted, and at the age of thirteen, Eirena slew her first demon. Her group was called the Hand of the Prophet. The Prophet himself, however, foresaw a great disaster that would occur fifteen hundred years in the future. Eirena and her sisters pledged their lives to preventing the tragedy. The sisters’ pledges were far from mere words, and the Prophet placed the entire sisterhood in a magical slumber to preserve them until the appointed time. A time where they would aid a hero of the future. Awakening :“The world looks so different in this age.” :"What has changed?" :"It is... tired. Tired, and heavy with sorrow." :-Eirena and the Nephalem discussing the current age When Eirena awoke from her deep sleep, she found herself in a land vastly changed from the one she remembered. Her sisters were dead, and the Prophet was nowhere to be found. Additionally, there were gaps in her memory, due to the Prophet's absence (his presence having spell-bound her as per the nature of the spell). Despite the shock of her situation, Eirena's focus was clear, and she gave herself over to the new age in the hope that she could discover its salvation. Eirena spent days searching for the hero. During this time, she found two of her fellow sisters. Both lay dead and mutilated within their chambers. She feared the worst for her other sisters as well. Eirena came across a hero in the deserts outside Caldeum—the one that the Prophet told her of. The hero was part of a group that included Tyrael, a fallen angel and former Archangel of Justice, and Leah, adopted niece of Deckard Cain. She helped them navigate the desert and remained with the group. She could sense something odd about Leah, but was not sure exactly what. Still, she hoped that they would become firm friends.Diablo III, Random Discussion (Followers) In contrast, Eirena was wary of Tyrael—she knew him to be an angel the instant she beheld him. Yet in her mind, Man did not deserve his aid, especially in light of everything he had given up to aid them. They were later joined by Leah's mother, Adria. The heroes' quest went well. Through the Black Soulstone, they were able to imprison the spirits of Belial and Azmodan, the last two lords of Hell. However, Adria betrayed the group and turned the soulstone onto Leah, revealing that she had been bred as a vessel for Diablo to be reborn as the Prime Evil.Diablo III, Act III Eirena was wracked with guilt over her inability to perceive Adria's treachery or what had been lurking with Leah, but refused to give up the fight. The fight itself entered the High Heavens, with Diablo leading an assault that would determine the fate of all Creation. During the battle, Eirena came across a dying angel. Even though he was in great pain, he stretched out to give Eirena an old document—centuries old, even older than herself. By the time she reached his body however, his spirit was already gone. With the aid of the archangel Itherael, Eirena was able to translate the document. It had been written by an angel who saw great promise in humanity. An angel that she realized was the Prophet himself. She did not know whether the angel she had seen was the Prophet himself though, and the writings made it clear that the Prophet had operated in absolute secrecy. Her companion told her that she would have to find her own path in the world, and to that, Eirena agreed. And with the defeat of Diablo, she was free to do so.Diablo III, Act IV Reaper of Souls Over the course of Malthael's invasion and subsequent travel to Pandemonium, Eirena started to hear the voices of her long lost sisters. Eventually she located the source – Sister Lysa. After encountering Lysa, Eirena learned the truth – the Prophet chose Eirena to be the one to fight the Great Evils after her sleep with all the other sisters given the choice of leaving the Sisterhood or sacrificing their lives to ensure Eirena survived until the End of Days. All of the Enchantresses agreed, save Lysa: furious that she was not the one chosen, she bargained with demons and attempted to kill her sisters in their sleep. The sisters, who woke up amidst the demonic horde, sacrificed their lives to protect Eirena, still in slumber, just as The Prophet predicted. Many years later, Lysa used the captured souls of her slain sisters to lure Eirena, now awakened and fighting at The Nephalem's side, to her trap in the Lair of the Prophet. After fighting Lysa to her death, Eirena decided to continue the Prophet's work by assembling a new sisterhood. Rather than sleep for centuries, the new order would pass knowledge from generation to generation for as long as it took to fulfill their purpose. In the last stages of the fight against the Reapers, Kormac, with considerable prompting from the Nephalem, confessed his feelings to Eirena, albeit in a roundabout way. Eirena took his suggestion to "continuing their adventure together, at his side" literally, stating happily that she was eager to do so and that she loved him as dearly as her Sisters.Diablo III, Act V Gameplay Equipment In battle, Eirena offers ranged support, largely spells channeled through staves and other magic implements to disorient her enemies and protect her allies. Her illusionary magic doesn’t deal a tremendous amount of damage; instead, it focuses on twisting and warping the minds of others. Eirena’s unique equipment – enchantment focuses associated with scrying and hypnotism, like eyes and mirrors – recalls the ancient mysticism of her order, providing her with potent increases to her abilities. Unlike Kormac and Lyndon, who fight with their weaponry, Eirena attacks with Magic Missiles, always dealing Arcane damage, and therefore benefits from equipment with bonus to Arcane damage dealt. (In-game, Eirena's weapon equips are listed, along with staves, as only being Two-handed Axes/Maces/Swords, but she can also wield the one-handed versions and spears. As it stands now, Two-Handed weaponry is better for her if a player wishes to bring her to the most potential.) Available equipment: *Amulets *Rings *Staves *Axes *Maces *Swords *One-handed Spears *Enchantress Focuses (special item) Skills As she gains experience, Eirena learns skills that help her better disable and disperse attackers (knocking them back, slowing them, or increasing the amount of damage they take), as well as more utility spells and protective enchantments that improve your defenses, increase the rate of your attacks and defense both against melee and projectile attacks. Her Disorient skill is potent enough to interrupt abilities of the bosses (up to and including Act Bosses), Charm allows taking control of anything lesser than a Boss (she can even use Elite monster's affixes against their former allies) and Focused Mind and Erosion give a significant damage boost. Quotes Upon hiring the Enchantress *Enchantress: Let us fight this evil together! *Enchantress: I welcome the chance to travel with you. When the Player gains a level *Enchantress: My respects. Upon training *Enchantress: A powerful ability. *Enchantress: I will use it well. *Enchantress: That will be of use. *Enchantress: My favorite! Upon equipping with an item *Enchantress: If you insist. *Enchantress:This is well crafted. *Enchantress: Perfect. Upon noticing a rare monster or a champion pack *Enchantress: Look! Just over there, I never imagined such a creature! *Enchantress: Do you see that enemy over there? Let us cleanse it from this land! Upon defeating a rare monster or a champion pack *Enchantress: A powerful enemy we have laid low! *Enchantress: A mighty foe has fallen! *Enchantress: I learned much from that. *Enchantress: That is what I am trained for! *Enchantress: A most thrilling battle! Upon taking damage *Enchantress: This is going poorly! Upon a near death *Enchantress: It was not yet my time. Upon entering the Forgotten Ruins *Enchantress: Dark magic fills this place like a foul mist. Upon entering the Desolate Sands *Enchantress: I believe we are the first people to traverse these lands in a very long time. Upon entering Arreat Crater *If I did not know better, I would call this a lurid dream, too terrible for a waking mind to witness. Personality and Traits :“Why do you feel empty?" "There are fragments of myself that are lost to me. They linger in the corners of my mind, just out of reach..."—Eirena and the Nephalem Eirena’s mastery of enchantments and steely bravery in battle belie her youth.Enchantress - Game Guide - Diablo III. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2013-04-07 She can seem distant at times, but it is not her intent. Eirena is quite naive and childish at times, but appears to have kind and compassionate personality: she even shows some degree of pity to Coven cultists (saying that it must have been great sorrow that drove them to join a cult), and is worried about saving innocents (even more than Kormac is). However, her compassion ends when it comes to demonkind. Eirena dislikes the dark and is not fond of rain.Diablo III, Act I Eirena came to regard the Nephalem as a surrogate elder brother/sister. The hero didn't mind, but told Eirena not to ask him/her for advice about men. Not a problem in one sense, as while Eirena sometimes thought about marriage, she decided it wasn't for her. Perhaps for this reason, Eirena failed to notice that Kormac was in love with her, something which surprised the Nephalem, given that Kormac's bumbling feelings were rather obvious. Eirena herself was aghast at the revelation. Her feelings to him were fraternal. Trivia *It is possible for there to be two enchantresses in Act II due to game mechanics, where Eirena guides the player(s) through the desert. If this is the case, the Eirena already with the player(s) will comment that the new one looks familiar. The Eirena already with the player will also comment that the new one must be one of her long lost sisters.Diablo II, Act II *Unlike other characters, Eirena will sometimes pronounce (and spell in subtitles) the word "demon" as "daemon" (archaic spelling). Cydaea is an example of such a usage from Eirena. *In Heroes of the Storm, Li-Ming claims Eirena equips a focus to cast spells because she is easily distracted. *She is voiced by Sumalee Montano.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2186735/ References de:Eirena die Verzauberin Category:Diablo III NPCs Category:Vizjerei